Generally, the natural leather has been used widely in various industries including cloths, bags, footwear etc. and the consumer demand is on the rise as well.
However, the leather products made from the natural leather are associated with some defects in that they are not only high-priced but also require much effort and expense in laundry and maintenance. Therefore, in recent years, the demand for the raw cloth of the synthetic leather as the substitute for the natural counterpart is tending upward in fact.
Presently the synthetic leather used in place of the natural leather excels the latter in easiness in laundry, improvement in dying fastness, resistance to bacteria, safety, extension in service life through wear resistance, elasticity and tactile sensation.
Nevertheless, consumers are looking for the synthetic leather with much improved quality and a variety of touches along with ever-changing fashion trend in addition to the improved living level.